Didn't I mention
by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Dan and Phil share a house and feelings for each other but will either of them talk? Or will they just procrastinate for a bit too long... AmazingPhilxDanisnotonfire (Phan)
1. A cold night

Hello all you readers, yeah you. I've decided to write author notes at the beginnings and ends of chapters. If people follow review or favourite this story then I might name you in one of these notes. Enjoy reading

Ps I don't own Dan Phil Sonic the hedgehog or really anything much in this story. The concept came from my head and so did a couple of minor characters and the third biggest (I'll introduce her later)

Phil's POV

I flopped onto the sofa feeling my whole body relax slightly as I do so. I hate walking in weather like this it's raining and just generally miserable. I sigh and just then Dan chooses to scare me.

He runs into the room wearing his Edward Cullen mask and roaring (which is a terrifying sight) but then slightly ruins the impression by slipping and falling face first onto the carpet.

"Dan what are you doing?"

He slowly raised himself onto one arm and whimpered

"Surprise!"

I laughed how could I not? I bent down to help him up and he pulled me down quickly so we were both lying on the floor next to each other. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes which I could almost melt into…

"Phil? Hello? Anyone home at all?"

I shook myself I couldn't lose myself in front of him.

"Yeah sure"

I stood up and offered my hand to him making sure he couldn't pull me down this time. He shook himself off trying to avoid eye contact with me and went back to his room.

I sighed and sat down. I didn't have the strength to tell him and he wouldn't ask.

Dan's POV

I can't believe I did that! Trust me to fall over and tI just couldn't resist pulling him down but then we lay there just silent and I thought that maybe just maybe….

Then I had ruined it all! I walked round the room and gave my bed a hard kick which resulted in two things

The bed creaked slightly

I hurt my foot and hopped round the room cursing and swearing

I eventually flopped back onto my bed with a sore foot and a bruised ego. Maybe I should just tell him but what if he refused?

"Urgh" I moaned why did it have to be so difficult? I lay there just imagining myself in a months' time or a year or 5 or even 10 years. Just waiting, because I didn't have the guts to tell him.

But then how did you go around telling your best friend you liked them? I sighed and rested my head on the pillow thinking and planning how to tell him. I didn't even notice as my eyes slid closed and I fell into a conflicted confusing sleep.

So who will break first? What will happen? Anyone? At all? Humph. Fine ignore me then. Famous quote of the day: Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if only someone remembers to turn on the light- Albus Dumbledore (Never said it couldn't be a fictional person J) Have a nice day Danosaurs and Phillions


	2. 10 years later

I've decided that I'll upload this every other day until I forget (which I probably will) except for a couple of days when I either can't do it the next day or I just want to upload.

* * *

Dan's POV

I opened one eye a crack and saw the sunlight creeping around the corners of the curtains. I hissed and buried deeper into the covers but eventually I got up wincing as I did at the sunlight that hit me straight on.

I arrived in the living room with no real notion of how I got there but I shook this off. It was still early. Phil was just sitting there trying to play sonic and failing miserably. I stood there in the doorway silent watching him try (and fail) to make that little blue hedgehog survive he didn't notice me standing there still as a ghost and neither did he see me slip away back to my bedroom because I couldn't stand it any longer.

10 years later

I heard a persistent buzzing just next to my head that quickly grew in noise levels until it was blaring next to my eardrum. I huddled up and waited for it to go away but it refused so I placed my arm to where I thought the noise was coming from and hit it hard with my fist over and over until it fell silent.

I groaned and looked to see what damage I'd done. My alarm clock lay on the side with cracks along the length of it. Completely ruined.

I clambered slowly out of bed dragging myself to the cupboard where I started pulling out clothes to wear. Why the hell did I go onto Tumblr last night? It was 6am and I guessed I'd had about an hour's worth of sleep. Great.

I pulled the suit on and grabbed my briefcase on the way out. I paused as I listened to the flat around me I'd lived here for the last 11 years but I still wasn't used to the silence that layered everything. I still expected Phil to pop out and make me jump or hear him moaning about the state of the living room after I'd been in there. My mind just can't compute the fact that he's gone and he's not coming back. Sighing, I left, locking the door after me.

I went straight to my work trying to ignore how late I was and the fact I had no idea what I was meant to be doing today. I ran into the lobby of the smallest law firm in London and continued up the stairs finally reaching my office. I crammed myself into my tiny office and tried to ignore the mould growing above my head which occasionally dripped down my neck.

I let my mind wander back to the better days when Phil still lived with me. I could never admit my feelings for him but I wish now that I had because I couldn't anymore. He was lost to me.

I suddenly remembered where I was meant to be and I ran out of the building flying down the streets and catching the last carriage of the tube. As I was squashed against the multitude of people I berated myself for being so stupid how could I have forgotten that? I had to be at the church to practise for Phil's service. I had to let him escape from me forever. It had only been a few weeks since he had left the flat but it already felt like years and the worst part was that I could have stopped it but I just didn't have the guts to stop him. I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

So what do you think happened to Phil so that Dan felt like this? And can Dan make it better?

Quote(co incidentily also last words): Don't let it end like this! Tell them I said something!-Pancho Villa


	3. Henrietta

Phils isn't dead! Yay!I can't write a proper note today sorry but thanks for the support this story has got.

* * *

Phil's POV

I stood in front of the mirror trying to tidy my hair up a bit but it just kept on flopping back into its old position. I'd tried a shorted style but Henrietta hates it almost as much as she hates it flopping slightly over one eye. Ah well can't impress them all.

"Are you ready honey?" I turn round to see Henrietta enter the bedroom. Her beauty astonished me just as it had the first time I'd met her. She wore a red dress which enunciated her curves and she had let her curly blonde hair descend onto her shoulders. Her face had been clearly defined by the make-up that was plastered on it. I didn't really like that aspect of her but it was her life and she could do what she liked. I wish she'd extend the same courtesy to me.

"Yeah sure. Do you know if Dan's there yet?" She pursed her lips. Dan was the first thing she wanted to eradicate from my life so far I'd managed to save him.

"I'm not sure." She turned on her heel and left the room expecting me to follow which I did.

We arrived suddenly at Chris Kendall's' house. He was the only one of my older friends Henrietta had any time for. I suspect it was because he actually had a job which didn't rely on YouTube. He'd had to quit it after someone close to him had died.

I turned back to the street to wave off the taxi but I found the street unusually deserted especially for this time.

"Phil! Hurry up" snapped Henrietta. She did a lot of snapping mainly at me but occasionally at others.

Chris stood in the doorway of his big house. He smiled as Henrietta approached and whispered to me

"Dan's not here yet. I'm not sure if he's coming" I frowned surely Dan could see what this meant to me?

"Okay Phil I'm leaving for a day with my friends. I'll probably be back around midnight so don't wait up for me" with that Henrietta swept out of the kitchen to the road. I leant out the window to wish her a good time but she was already gone along with the taxi.

"She's quite something isn't she Phil?" I nodded. Henrietta was certainly something

"Where's Lucy?" I asked referencing his wife.

"She had to go visit the kids." I nodded Chris had gone through a lot already in his life. First falling in love with his friend and then having a brief time with the friend to only find that eventually they would be parted. Then Lucy came, bless her heart, to pick up the pieces and restore Chris. Even after she had lost her husband to the same thing as Chris had left his love to, Cancer. It just reminded me that I had made the right choice with Dan 10 years ago. I couldn't lose Dan like Chris had lost PJ. It had broken his heart but it would have broken my heart and my mind.

* * *

Yes that was kickthestickz I don't feel guilty about shipping that because Chris ships it enough for the both of them.

Quote of the day:Poke people- my darling little sister

Stay awesome


	4. Chris and Lucys house

I've had some amazing reviews from everyone and they made me sooooooo happy. Seeing as there are so few words to each chapter I have decided to post another one today.

* * *

Dan's POV

I ran towards Chris' house as fast as I could, avoiding pedestrians and cars which seemed to cram the streets. It was like in those nightmares you get when you run and run but never get anywhere.

Suddenly the pedestrians seemed to melt away and I could see the way right up to Chris' house and I reached the door and flung myself against it. Unfortunately someone had unlocked it so I went tumbling through it and ended up on the carpet.

"Dan!" I heard Phil shout as he saw who had made the impromptu interruption into their talk. I pulled myself onto one elbow

"Hey, is Henrietta here?" Phil shook his head and Chris leant down to pick me up. I dusted myself off wishing for the red glow in my cheeks to disappear.

"Come on through. We were just about to start"

Phil and I followed Chris into the living room where I saw pictures of all shapes and sizes of both PJ and Mark, Lucy's husband, there were also a few pictures of Lucy's children dotted around the room but not a single one of Chris or Lucy themselves. I sat awkwardly down on the sofa feeling PJs eyes bore into the back of my head.

"What do you think Dan?" I jolted out of the thought process that I didn't even know I was in.

"What?" Chris and Phil looked at each other and started laughing

"We knew you'd zoned out"

"Not funny guys" but it was it had been so long since we'sd hung out normally. Henrietta had made us stop that when she forced Phil to move out.

"Hows the job Dan?" Chris actually seemed interested which was new

"It's okay I guess" I couldn't admit that I hated it to these two. "Stressful but I'm glad I had the opportunity to get a good job"

"Good good. I got a new acting job by the way" I tried to be energetic towards Chris' news

"Really? What is it?"

"One of the biggest parts of my life. I'm auditioning for a new show they're starting up on BBC 1. It'll get me a good shot at the Doctor when the current actor stops." Chris and I continued talking about random stuff until I turned to Phil

"How is it living with Henrietta?" He forze and looked at me with those deep blue eyes which reminded me of rivers and streams and the deep blue of a still sea.

"Different. To be honest I didn't realise how different. At least I'm not with you anymore though" I wondered if I'd heard that part correctly

"Pardon?"

"Didn't you hear? I said it was different that's all." I accepted this. Why would Phil lie to me after all we'd been through? We continued talking long into the night even remembering to plan my best man speech as we'd come here for. It seemed surreal how could Phil be getting married? Sure there were woman up and down the country who would kill to be his wife and there had been for years but it just seemed a bit dream like to me, untouchable and terrifying.

* * *

So how many people like Henrietta? Reply in a review :)And please include why you think Phil was acting so weird

Quote of the day: We touch each others lives simply by existing- JK Rowling

Don't forget to be awesome


	5. Soup

Fun fact: A bagpipe is not an animal! I'm amazed as well(sarcasm btw)

I have SNOW! I hardly ever get SNOW. And yes I need capital letters here.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Phil's POV

I waved goodbye to Dan and Chris as I got into the taxi. I couldn't believe how fast everything was going it seemed more like a dream than real life.

I settled down into the seat and remembered all that had happened me meeting Henrietta years ago and then 10 years ago she asked if we wanted to go out and I said yes and then we did nothing for 9 years until a couple of months ago when she proposed and I said yes.

I had stopped waiting for Dan and now I still want him but I know he's moved on and so have I. I have Henrietta after all…. But still, I can't help but remember one of the countless days I let slip away from me.

I was lying on the sofa and had just come back and I heard the answering machine it was Henrietta I knew her but only just and she was asking me out. I took a long walk in the freezing cold whilst I mulled it over in my head. I came back late and just sat there staring into nothingness trying to decide what I should do. Dan ran in and terrified me and it went clean out of my head that I was going to tell him and so I didn't I just forgot to mention it and it didn't come up again.

"Phil for god's sake, stir it!" I jolted that was Henrietta's voice. She rushed over to where I was stood stirring (badly) a pot full to the brim of soup or something similar. She rushed over and cleaned it all up whilst pushing me aside

"Sorry" I whispered

"Just help me clean it up" she snapped, she'd been doing a lot of that recently.

"No not like that! You idiot!" She snarled at me as I tried and failed to right what I'd done. I bent down to try to mop it up off the floor but straightened quickly as I heard her cry out. I saw something coming straight at my head and whilst I may have had the chance to duck it some stupid part of my brain told me to stay put. She slapped me clean across the face

"WILL YOU JUST CONCENTRATE!" I bowed my throbbing head and stared at the floor my cheek burning "Just go away" I obeyed and ran up to the spare bedroom where I got myself ready for a cold lonely night.

That night I was left alone without even my precious Lion (another of Henrietta's removals) and all I was left with was the certainty that I should have told Dan and a dark bruise rising across all of my left hand side

* * *

So how many of you like Henrietta now?

Agian please review and follow etc. I don't really know if I can keep up this pace becuase I only wrote it 3 chapters before I uploaded it and now this is the last chapter I have. Sorry if I slow down I know what I want to write but I just need time and less GCSEs (ARGHHHHHH)

Inspirational quote of the day: It hurts because it matters- John Green

Stay awesome everyone :)


	6. Memories

Sorry we have to take a break from Phil and Henriettas relationship to go back to Dans failing social life

Question I have to all of you: If you found Dan Howell in the street with no memory at all what would you do?

* * *

Dan's POV

I woke, like always, late but this time it was more a social call than anything else. Chris had asked me to swing by today because tomorrow was Pjs day. Maybe it's a bit morbid but Chris Phil and I always get together on the day Pj died it's like everybody says we're trying to remember the person not the death.

I pull on a normal t shirt and jeans it's been ages since I wore these probably my last collab video. But that's the one thing I can't think about Phils happy now and I refuse to be the one to break them up. My mind drifts back to the day I first heard about Henrietta.

I was in my room on my laptop and Phil came in, the previous night I had been about to tell him but I just couldn't get the words out so I made a fool of myself. He looked around warily and I montioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He did so on the very edge so he was about to fall off any moment.

"Dan… I have something I need to tell you" all of my attention had been drawn to him his deep blue eyes, soft wavy hair and his mouth turned upwards for a moment in a smile.

"What is it?" I retreated back into the desk chair where I had been editing a video

"Oh um I got a date!" My entire body froze. It was as if I felt my heart inside me slowly tearing itself apart and leaping from my chest to the floor where it remained cold and unmoving. I couldn't tell Phil anything about me and him because there was no me and him. We were friends and we could never be more.

"Cool" I croaked out my voice weak even to me "What's her name?"

"Henrietta, I've known her for years but only through other people and then Sarah told her that I was single and"

He carried on talking rambling on about Sarah and Henrietta and I knew in that moment I would hate Henrietta no matter how nice she was because she had taken the one solid thing in my life away from me forever.

As it turned out meeting her was quick because she insisted upon it. We went out to eat at a restaurant and she was civil and I hope I was too but I somehow got the feeling she didn't like me which I felt she saw was reciprocated back at her.

Halfway through I went to the bathroom and Phil followed me

"What do ou think of her?"

"She seems nice" I was annoyed at him I wanted him to feel something anything anger resentment hate love.

"Anything else?"

"I doubt she can play Sonic"

"Well I'll take my chances anyway" with that he left me looking at the mirror and a hate filled Dan staring back at me. I knew my chance was gone and whilst I hated that I knew I'd brought it upon myself.

* * *

Tell me what your answer is to the question up there via reviews or PMing me.

Inspirational quote of the day: Hope is a waking dream- Aristotle

Don't forget to be awesome :)


	7. Help?

Sorry I haven't uploaded or a while I have Gcses to study for I definatly wasn't out playing in the snow. Making snow angels to scare my sisters. Anyway...

* * *

Phils POV

In the morning I woke early and crept downstairs trying to avoid Henrietta which I managed to achieve and I snuck out of the house before I got a chance to look at myself in the mirror.

I hurried along the empty streets to Chris' house I was meant to go to his today anyway because of Pj.

When I arrived a tired looking Lucy opened the door and looked in surprise at me.

"Wow, what happened to you?" I realised she must be talking about the tenderness that I felt across my face

"Nothing. Is Chris in?" she looked at me and I was sure she guessed but she let me in and lead me to their living room without another word. I sat awkwardly looking at the pictures of Mark and longingly at Pj. He'd know what to do if only he was still here. But it wasn't fair for me to wish he was here I knew he'd lived a good life and it would have pained us all more if he'd stayed and deteriorated further.

"Phil?" Chris' cautious voice interrupted my thoughts

"Yeah" I turned around as I said this forgetting again about what must be a sizeable bruise

"Jesus Phil, what happened?" I pushed my hand up to where I thought it must be and winced at the shot of pain.

"It was nothing, just drop it." Chris sat down opposite me and I knew he wouldn't just drop it he was too good a friend

"Phil this isn't the first time you've looked like that is there a gang or something attacking you? If so you can go to the police they'll help you and they'll sort it all out." I shook my head fervently

"Chris I can't grass on them I just can't"

"Just tell me who it was then and I'll make sure it won't happen again"

"Henrietta" I blurted it out I know I shouldn't have and looking at Chris' face I knew that I had crossed a line. His face had gone white and he dropped his eyes to the floor. "It doesn't matter Chris. Just forget abo-"

"Don't even say that Phil" Chris was breathing heavily "How long has this been going on for?"

"7 or 8 years, I don't blame her its only when I annoy her."

"How often does she do it?" Chris' voice was shaking with anger

"Not often. Chris it won't help I'm going to marry her anyway"

"Dan you have the chance to escape this how can you not take this? There are people across the world who are literally dying because they can't escape"

The doorbell rang then giving me the chance to escape from Chris' eyes and as I left the room I could almost swear that there were tears in his eyes.

* * *

Have a good day I don't have time for a proper note sorry


	8. What friendship?

Sorry I haven't been posting a lot. I HATE GCSES.

So here is the late chapter

* * *

Dans POV

I stood outside the door stamping my feet at the cold. I looked around trying to remember how I got there. I was snapped from this thought as Phil opened the door to me.

"Oh hey… What happened to your face?"

"It's none of your business" Phil snapped I was taken aback what had I done wrong? He said nothing more and I just followed him mutely into the living room where Chris sat. He looked like he had something stuck in his eye.

We sat down on the sofas each with a too large space between us.

"So how are you two?" I asked in a vain attempt to make conversation the other two shrugged to indicate they were fine.

"Okay this is enough. What is up with you two? Phil you're about to get married Chris you're married and you should be happy for Phil."

"Dan what the hell do you know about any of this?"

"I know something's wrong and Chris knows but you're not telling me"

"Maybe there's a reason you don't know"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like the fact that you can never take your head out of your ass long enough to care about anything except you!"

"At least I care about our friendship"

"What friendship? You haven't talked to me properly since I got proposed to Henrietta"

"If I remember it wasn't when you get proposed it was when Henrietta proposed to you. She rules every part of your life nowadays. You have no say at all"

"At least I have someone who cares about me enough to look after me. When was the last time you even took a girl home let alone made someone like you? Now you have no one except us two qho would give a damn if you crawled into a hole one day and died."

I was silenced. I slowly sunk back into the chair which I had let from without realising it. Phil seemed to realise he'd crossed a line as he sank back down as well. All three of us sat in silence which chocked us and forced the words we were forming back down our throat. The door opened and we all whipped our face round to see Lucy walk in and st down next to Chris

Whilst technically they married for ease rather than love a bond had developed between them which was stronger than most husbands and wives.

Lucy sat with us noticing the silence and finally talked "Okay what have you been arguing about?" I looked at her in surprise. I could never remember what she looked like after I saw her but there she was small elfish with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Seriously boys I've never heard a room so quiet whilst friends are in it except for when someone's died. So?" Chris piped up

"It's guy stuff." To which Lucy made a very un-lady like snort

"You need to talk to someone and you're too stuck up to talk to the person you need to talk to. How's about each of you talk to me for 5 minutes and then I'll see if we can sort something out. Complete honesty and confidentiality" This wasn't a bad idea. A third person could help us out a great deal here. Chris nodded as did I and eventually Phil nodded as well.

"Okay. Who wants to start? No one?" we all avoided her eyes "Phil come on I'll talk to you in the kitchen first." Phil looked back at us with worry in his eyes. But none I noticed for me just directed at Phil. So I was left alone with Chris, Mark, Pj and a whole lot of guilt.

* * *

Meh. I'm not sure about this chapter but I'd left you all hanging for long enough...

Inspirational quote of the day: Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony - Elizabeth Bennet

Don't forget to be awesome :)


	9. A private talk

I need to write more of this becuase after this I have a grand total of 70 charactors left. Oops

A few people sked me (yeah fine just one but I can at least PRETEND to be popular) if I was a Whovian and I am! And a nerdfighter, Sherlockian and Merlinian. In the future I may write some for them if I can dodge my GCSEs long enough.

* * *

Phils POV

I followed Lucy silently into the kitchen and sat down where she indicated.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm fine" she sat down opposite me and looked at me curiously.

"Phil, I'll admit that I don't know you all that well but I can tell some things. For example the fact that you're unhappy you haven't been happy for a while if I assume correctly" I shifted uncomfortably. She was nice but I couldn't tell her. "Phil, I can help you've told Chris"

"How did you know that?"

She looked confused "You just said so"

"No I didn't"

"Phil don't try to change the subject. You've come here for years and many times you've been cut, scratched or bruised. Who's doing it?" I decided to dive in. Why not I have the right

"Henrietta's doing it. Not a lot but she sometimes loses her temper. It's not her fault she just doesn't understand what to do sometimes." Lucy leaned back "This doesn't change anything. I'm staying with her and I'm marrying her."

"Why Phil? What has she done to earn your trust?" I was stumped. What had she done?

"It doesn't matter I'm not abandoning her this close to the wedding its tomorrow for God's sake!" Lucy just sat there looking at me. "Tell Chris I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" I stormed out the door leaving Chris alone with Dan to remember Pj.

As I walked down the street I became aware of the sheer number of people. Commuters, business people, friends, acquaintances and so many people I'll never know. They seemed to crowd in on me each person faceless but with so much life behind their eyes, staring at me with invisible eyes. They crushed me with whispered names of forgotten or dead people. I broke free from the huddle of people the crush that threatened to overwhelm me and broke into a clear area next to the London eye. I just sat down on the ground not caring about the cold ground or the weird looks. I'd messed up my life and I couldn't see how I was going to right it.

I just sat there staring off into the distance until my eyes began to focus on the not so distant area. I blinked, it couldn't be, but it was somehow. I reached forward and there stood Lion. Henrietta had thrown him out so long ago but it was him. There was the coffee stain in the same place, the little tuft of hair from where he got caught in the door. I pocketed him. A friend in need is a friend indeed even if that friend is a toy Lion.

* * *

I don't think Lion is actually that badly damaged but he could be.

Inspirational quote of the day: The venn diagram of boys who don't date girls smarter than themselves and boys who you do not want to date is a circle- John Green

Don't forget to be awesome


	10. Finding the truth

For some weird reason my computer won't let me paste stuff on here without saving it to clipboard does anyone know why? Its really annoying.

How are you all?

I'll just shut up and let you read the next chapter

* * *

Dans POV

I saw Phil storm out and watched him go Chris looked up but there was an understanding in his face that irritated me

"Why did he go?"

"Dan…"

"I don't want any more lies. I just want the truth and I want you to tell it to me."

"Dan…it's very personal to him." I sunk down all my anger gone with disappointment welling up instead.

"I know it's just…" Lucy nodded at Chris who walked out to leave us to talk.

"Dan, please tell me"

"Lucy… I…."Lucy sighed.

"Can I make some guesses and then you tell me if I'm right or wrong?" I nodded maybe something could be done that way "You dislike Henrietta" I nodded "You are annoyed that she is attempting to take Phil from you" again I nodded "But you feel as if this is selfish so you won't tell Phil"

"How did yo-"

"Shh. Every time you see Phil you are overcome with the fact that you may never have what he has" I nodded slightly scared when had Lucy become physic?

"But you remain his friend even after Henrietta tries to push you apart" she just seemed to understand what I was thinking before I said it

"And you love Phil" Here I stopped nodding. Did I? I have one of the world's biggest crushes but could it be more? I nodded at Lucy.

"Then tell him before it's too late." I stood up looking down at Lucy and it felt as if a weight had lifted off me. I could do it I could stop all this and make it better.

"Thank you" with that I rushed from the room and didn't stop running until I entered my flat. I jammed the keys into the lock and twisted. I bounded up the stairs taking them three at a time until I slipped and fell face first. I got up wincing and entered my room. I dived into the pile of gadgets in the corner of the room throwing everything to the side until I finally saw it.

My camera. I pulled it out and checked the power, enough, but only just. I pulled the camera into its normal position and shoved the charging plug into it.

"Hello Internet. I dunno maybe there's no one left but this isn't really for all the fans this is for Phil. As some of you loyal fans may know Phil is getting married tomorrow on the anniversary of Pjs death. That was actually accidental but ah well. I just want to tell him something and I know how loyal my subscribers are so please all of you tweet this at him if you meet him in the streets tell him to watch it just please come together again all you Danosaurs. So what I want to tell you Phil" I paused was I really going to do this? After all this time should I? Did I have the right to stop his marriage? "All you Phan shippers you were right. Not at the beginning but as I got to know him I imagined that maybe it was possible and now I know. It's always been possible I was just too scared." I rambled on realising that I wouldn't have time to edit it properly "So Danosaurs, Phillions Phan shippers whoever is watching the video please I beg of you tell Phil Lester that Phan is real." I turned the camera off and uploaded it straight to YouTube.

I grabbed my phone from the floor thankful I hadn't broken it whilst throwing it and tweeted about my new video. In seconds thousands of people were asking what it was about and I answered the same word to all of them. Phan. Within half an hour Phan was trending worldwide number 1. I texted all my old YouTube friends hoping that one of them could get hold of Phil but he wasn't answering the phone and no one was home.

I sat back down determined that Phil would know this by tomorrow. Before it was too late.

* * *

I just realised this story probably won't have a happy ending. I'm really sorry. At the moment I'm deciding on two ideas (one happy one sad) and I think I may go for the sad one.

Inspiring quote of the day : It hurts because it matters- John Green

Live long and prosper


	11. Punishment

Maube I should write both a happy and a sad chapter and upload then both? I dunno...

I'm uploading again today because I realised how little I'll be able to upload over the coming days (sorry)

* * *

Phils POV

I traversed London clutching onto Lion until I eventually arrived back at my and Henrietta's house. I closed the door silently amazed at how late it was. I crept upstairs and collapsed silently onto the bed. I wished for a sleep that never came and finally I left the bed placing Lion gently on the pillow. I crept back down the stairs and entered the kitchen where I grabbed myself a glass of water

"You were home late" I jumped and the glass crashed to the floor where it shattered "I was busy

"With what or should I say who?"

"I was alone" suddenly I felt her hand grasp around my neck

"Don't you dare lie to me Phillip. I know you. Have the decency to tell me before you hook up with another woman" I gasped for breath her hands clasped around my throat

"I wasn't..." that was as far as I got before she punched me in the stomach. Hard

"I said don't lie to me" her hand tightened around my throat. I lashed out hoping for the merest amount of oxygen. She cried out in pain and dropped me. I sank to the floor breathing in the precious oxygen that was plentiful. "You really shouldn't have done that." I should have run but I wouldn't have got to the front door so instead I just lifted my face to Henrietta. Her normally beautiful face was twisted out of recognition and I cowered as she raised her arm and hit me again and again. I blacked out after she began kicking the life from me

When I woke I was sat on the floor of the kitchen. I stretched and then yelled out in pain. I lifted my t-shirt to reveal black bruises covering almost every inch of my body. I crawled to my feet wincing with every movement until I was half supported by the table and half by my shaking legs. A memo was stuck to the table it read "Don't be late. Your suit is in your wardrobe" I crawled up the stairs taking them one by one until I reached the top whereupon I tried out my shaking legs. I stood, just about, and walked to the bathroom where all the pills were kept. Maybe if I took enough it would stop hurting... But there was yet another post it note on the door

"This is your punishment. Learn from it" I groped around inside the cupboard but knew what awaited me. She'd taken all the painkillers. I groaned but stood again to stagger to my room where I changed into a black suit and, grabbing Lion, I stood in front of the mirror. I hardly recognised the man who stared back. His nose was crooked as if it was broken and he had odd cuts and bruises everywhere and the biggest bruise was around his neck but the worst thing about this apparition was the haunted eyes too old for the face they inhabited. I was shocked out of my reverie as I heard a key open the door. I turned to see Chris standing there white and shaking.

"What the hell did she do to you?!" I ignored him and walked through the open door to the taxi that was waiting. I was ready for this life.

It was my punishment for not going after my love. And it wasn't over yet. Even if this happened every day the punishment would be slight and so I will endure it. I will endure everything.

* * *

I wrote this all on my phone so I have the next chapter written out on my phone but not in any way I can access it because I'm intellegent like that.

Inspirational Quote: You do count you've always counted- Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock BBC)

Live long be awesome and have fun


	12. The wedding

My friend said I wasn't allowed to upload this on Phils birthday mostly because of the ending...

* * *

Phils POV

I stumbled into the church every movement sending a wave of agony through my body. I had to do this. I pulled myself upright and walked slowly to the side room where I would stay until the wedding. Chris hovered nearby but I closed the door on him allowing myself to relax completely for once.

"Phil?" Dan's voice was weak and worried. I sighed and turned around. He was stood in the middle of the room in a suit. His brown hair tidied up and his face gazing in horror upon mine. I self-consciously put a hand up to my face. "Who did this Phil?"

"Dan...just drop it. It won't help anyone now." He placed his hand on my cheek; I froze, every muscle in my body cold as ice. "Phil I've got something to tell you..."

I stepped into the church with Anthony warily. I saw the rows of people sat down Henrietta's side spilling over and leaching into mine. She had invited everyone whereas I had no one left to invite. In my side of the pews Chris and Lucy sat alone. I saw Dan creep silently up to them and sit down. Lucy leaned over to ask him something and he shook his head. What hadn't he done? Except for telling me what he was going to say but that could wait. I heard the wedding march and I froze looking down at the alter scrutinising the solid marble. That could really hurt somebody. Henrietta was beside me at the alter as the priest came in. I stared off into space whilst he talked and rambled on and on. Should I do this? I felt Henrietta stiffen next to me as I crashed back into the present. The priest had obviously just asked if anyone had any objections but what was the problem? I twisted round to see Dan standing upright and strong "I object"

Dans POV

I stood in the church with the utmost intention to stop it but this is me of course. Henrietta stared at me as did everybody else I looked over to Phil and saw him turn slowly. I opened my mouth to shout the truth out for all to hear but then Phil moved. A tiny shake of the head but it was enough. I crumbled from within and suddenly realised the stupidity I slowly lowered myself back down and watched as the service continued. Phils eyes lingered on me but jumped back to the alter. I sat there feeling empty just wishing it was all a dream that it could just work out but I knew it couldn't. I have to live my life and Phil will have to live his. I just wish... A loud gasp came from the crowd as I heard Phil say "I don't I don't love her I don't want to marry her" the entire church was frozen as our eyes locked and I stood and made my way to the alter. I could see Phils eyes full of fears and tears. I stopped a few feet away

"Phil..."

"Dan I can't do it. I don't want to end up like this every day nearly dead. Dan I'm scared." I smiled at him I loved every bit of him the way his hair flopped the way he was still fondling that silly lion toy and I knew that I'd love the way he kissed. I stepped forwards slowly reaching for his hand "Phil I love you" he was almost crying now

"Me too Dan. Me too" I laughed and took another step just one more until I was in his arms safe but then I felt my feet fall from beneath me as a presence appeared at my right. Henrietta stood there in full on murder mode and I was the subject. I fell down and it felt like time slowed as I saw Phil yell my name but he couldn't stop gravity. I felt a stabbing feeling in the back of my head and excruciating pain shot through me and then it was black.

Phils POV

Just one more step and we would be together finally. Henrietta ran out from nowhere and shoved Dan. He looked up at me uncomprehendingly as he fell

"DAN!" but he still fell. I shoved Henrietta away as I kneeled next to him. It was hopeless. The stone alter had connected with his head breaking it open and then the floor had connected with his spine snapping it like a twig. I understood this but I didn't feel it. It was as if he was just there and if I could just hold him. I grabbed him and cradled him back and forth regardless of the blood staining my suit. I looked round the church to see Lucy and Chris restraining Henrietta and all the guests milling around.

"Call an ambulance someone. Please" the last word was choked as I sobbed into Dan's hair. But it wasn't his anymore what I cradled was merely the body of Dan. Daniel Howell as I knew him had gone. Back to the time when he had been the happiest; 10 years ago.

* * *

Sooooo yeah. I'll probably post only one or two more chapters. If you want to thank my friend for not uploading this on Phils birthday go read the collab story we made s/8796853/1/Maltesers-the-Adventure-to-find-them-Part-1. There are so many inside jokes in ther I've forgotten most of them. We're working on a second and third and I should have my new chapter up soon.

Inspiring quote: I fell in love the way you fall asleep slowly and then all at once -Hazel Lancaster (The fault in our stars)


	13. The ring

Well... I'm going on a school trip so I can't actually upload until Thursday again. Sorry about that

Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed/followed/favourited I read all of the reviews and they all mean so much.

* * *

Phils POV

The ambulance arrived but it was too late the moment the paramedics stepped in they knew it as did everyone there even I knew it but how could I let him go? I sat next to him on the way to hospital cradling his hand and I stood pressed against the door when they took him into the treatment room. I saw his body jerk unnaturally as they tried to get his heart beating but it was a half-hearted attempt as I said we all knew he was dead.

Finally they left him to me. All the doctors and nurses filed out knowing their failure and imaging they knew how I felt. They couldn't imagine it. I walked over to him trying to pretend he was sleeping. It would have been easy he just lay there his mouth slightly open and I could almost believe he was just sleeping until I let my eyes rove over his head ad see the gaping wound.

I sat down knowing that my legs couldn't last much longer. "Dan…." I breathed in deeply I needed to say this tears couldn't get in the way of it. "Dan I love you too. I just screwed up all those years ao I just wish" I paused trying not to cry "I just wish we could have that time again" I was aware of my voice breaking as I collapsed into tears. I wasn't aware of anything solid for days after that. Someone came in and tried to take me away and I fought until Lucy came. She and Chris took me back to their house where I stared at the ceiling for days no longer crying because I couldn't make any more tears.

After a week of this I went to the window and looked down at the small patch of garden Chris and Lucy owned. Lucy's children were running around and tugging on their mothers and Chris' arms. I smiled, maybe one day Dan could…. I snapped the blinds shut and rushed down the stairs. I charged out the front door after grabbing a pair of keys. I pushed through the streets of London shoving Pedestrians to the side and running out in front of traffic. I had to do something. It was more urgent than anything else. I finally arrived at my destination taking the stairs two at a time I finally reached the front door whereupon I took the keys from my pocket and turned them silently in the lock.

The key turned and I entered. I walked slowly into the room where Dan and I had lived. Everything was as I remembered, perfectly frozen in time and as I stood there I could almost forget. I moved silently into his room looking around. His camera was out on his desk and his computer was up and running. No one had been here since the wedding so this must have been what he was doing. I sat down in his chair and stared at the computer screen. Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube were all open I sighed that was Dan. Or that had been him. I clicked on the Twitter and stared at it I amazement it hadn't refreshed the page since Dan had been here and the number one trend worldwide was Phan.

I scrolled through to see the last of Dan's tweets he'd sent a tweet out about a new video he'd made, that must be why the camera was out, and as I looked at the title my heart stopped. "Phan is real" I looked to Tumblr and saw that he'd posted the same thing there and on twitter. I grabbed his phone which was lying next to the computer and punched in the password (he was never good at keeping it a secret) and scrolled through his texts to see he'd messaged everyone we knew; Charlie, Alex, Carrie, Chris, Lucy even Hank and John Green. All the same message "Phan is real please help me find Phil."

I watched the YouTube video but no tears would come. I'd used them all up and I just felt hollow if only Dan had got in touch with me just a bit before then. I stood up to leave and as I did I disturbed a piece of paper that floated to the ground I kneeled down to see a drawing obviously Dan's. It was a simple drawing of a plain band of gold but he'd put an annotation around the edge "For my little Lion man I'll always be your prince" underneath this it said a few scrawled words obviously not part of the drawing they were websites and as I searched the first few I realised what the ring was. It was an engagement ring for me from Dan Howell who promised to be my flame prince.

* * *

Aww. I'm sorry for messing up your feels there will definatly be at least one more chapter on thursday or friday

Inspirational quote: Zombies don't get cancer- John Green (the novelist)


	14. An old friend

So yeah Belgium is good unless you walk into pieces of metal. Which I did skillfully so does that count as an excuse?

This is the final chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

I jolted upright in bed searching for a light in the darkened room. I pushed my hand out to the cabinet to turn on the light unfortunatly I over reached and tumbled onto the floor. I leapt up and ran into the living room to be confronted with a dishevelled looking Phil. He stared at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Dan?"

Phils POV

I stared at Dan standing there in the middle of the room alive. Of course he was alive it had been a stupid dream. But still...

"Phil um stupid question but are you... like married?" I stared at him had that been a dream? I opened my mouth to answer as the doorbell rang through the house I rushed to open it and saw Chris and a young blonde woman standing there.

"Mind if I drop in?" he said as I moved aside

"Who's your friend?" I said

"Oh sorry this is Lucy we were just having a chat. By the way Pj isn't coming he says he feels ill." Dan had crept up behind me

"Pjs ill?" his voice was anxious "You should tell him to go to the hospital". Lucy chimed in

"I've been there. My husband Mark was feeling a little under the weather but hopefully he'll be fine" she smiled in a way that lit up the room. I turbed and invited the others into the living room where we all sat down until I suddenly realised I was in my pjamas I excused myself and rushed upstairs stuffing on whatever clothes were close enough. I then rushed to the door but halfway there I doubled over in pain. I gingerly lifted my top to see bruises of every colour and size displayed across my chest.

A flicker of a memory sparked in the back of my mind. It was like this in the dream but as dreams do it slipped away before I could grip it tighter. But still... I walked over to my computer and typed in a website name I seemed to remember. It loaded and I was overloaded with the dream. Henrietta kissing me, Dan kissing me, Chris laughing, Lucy chatting, Lucy's dead husband Chris' dead husband ,Pj, and the worst; Henrietta shoving Dan and him lying so still as his body was lowered into the ground...

Dans POV

I stood in the living room chatting to Lucy and Chris when I heard a tremendous thump from Phil's room. He ran into the room and grabbed my shoulders. I was shocked at the closeness but didn't push him away.

"Dan did you have a dream just now?" I nodded mute in wake of his excitement "Then I'm sorry for this if I'm wrong" I was about to ask what when he leaned his head into mine and our lips met. It was unlike anything I'd experienced before. It was indescribably perfect. He pulled away slightly breathless and all too soon. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes almost scared as if he was asking me a question. I responded by pressing my lips back to his. For a moment it was perfect our lips locked our hands reaching for each other's and then Chris walked in. We both stopped instantly hands falling to our sides ashamed

"No sorry they're a bit busy at the moment" he said smirking at the phone. Phil blushed and grabbed the phone from him and held it to his ear

"Who is it?" he mouthed to Chris

"Dunno some gal called Henrietta or something" the name rang a bell somehow and I absentmindedly scratched the back of my neck where it had begun tingling.

Phil's eyes widened in fear and gabbled into the phone

"Wrong number, go away" with that he slammed the phone down. Chris looked at him in surprise but he simply took my hand and lead me back to the living room where we sat our hands still entwined. Chris sat down chuckling at the pair of us and Lucy sat next to him smiling gently. "I'm glad you finally got together." I was glad too and as we sat on that sofa Phil snuggling into me it was as if my deepest dreams had come to life and maybe they were here to stay.

* * *

Sorry for the bit of Inception if you have questions you can review or PM me and I'll try to answer them

I'll probably be writing another Phan fic soon and maybe even a Cherimon one

Again thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this story

Inspirational quote: Dream as if you'll live forever Live as if you'll die today- James Dean


	15. The End

Because of all the follows and favoiurites this got I wrote another final chapter. This is where Phil doesn't realise hes in a dream (or he never was) beware of your feels.

And thank you to every single person who read this.

* * *

o

Phil's POV

I stared down at the grave where the one person I cared about would remain forever. The graveyard was nice at least, tall trees shedding their blossom for Dan. But they were too late, everything had been too late. I took a pad of paper from my bag and opened it to a random page scrawling more and more until I had said all I needed to say. I looked down at the ring I wore constantly, smiling at the inscription. I didn't cry or whimper because there was no point. No one was worth talking to other then Dan. No one quite understood, not even Chris and in the end no one wanted to be with me. I glanced down at my arms, the slowly fading bruises that still flowered all along my arms. I turned back to the bag, carefully stowing away the letters I had wrote and taking out a thing of rope. There was a letter for almost everyone; my parents, Dan's parents, both of our friends, Youtubers, Fans, Chris, Lucy even Henrietta got one. I wonder if she'll get it in jail. That's why my bruises are beginning to heal; I had to make sure she was in jail securely before I did this. I passed the length of rope through my hands before beginning to tie a secure knot in it. I leant my bag up against the tree next to Dan's grave, notebook inside and I slowly climbed the tree. Up there I could see so much, I was released from the hell my life had turned to. I just sat there for a while and then slowly took out my camera.

"Hey guys, long time no see. As some of you will know I was to have my wedding about a month ago but then the night before Dan sent out a message to all of you; Phan is real. Well-" I glanced down to the grave, a wave of happy memories crashing over me

"He was right, I didn't know he knew and I just didn't mention it. This entire time!" I swallowed trying to get myself under control again. "On the day of my wedding he told me and I refused him but when I was stood at that alter I realised I couldn't do it. I refused the marriage and then Dan, Dan came up and my fiance" I spat that word out with particular malice

"Pushed him, he fell onto the alter and later that day died. She's gone to prison now, I made sure of that. I made this video just to show you where Dan's grave is." I swirled the camera down to the grave as I told the location.

"If you want to visit him feel free, he still knows." I was about to turn the camera off but then changed my mind

"But Dan, if some how you're listening to this I love you and I have done so for years, I just never mentioned it. I love you." With that I closed the camera with a saddening finality and ripped a piece of paper from the notebook and scribbled my youtube username and password with a single word; upload. With that I slipped a simple necklace around my neck and slipped down the tree to get to Dan. The necklace, whilst being simple, was strong and it held and finally reunited me with my soulmate.

It was a mourner who found him, an ebony haired man swinging from a tree with pale skin. She tried to save the man but she knew it was too late, his pale skin was frozen long before she had got there. The police swarmed and took everything giving it to the people stated in Phil Lesters will in a cold manner. The Phandom found out and swarmed en mass to their idols graves. And finally Phil Lester was laid to rest next to Dan Howell, the lion and llama re united at last.


End file.
